


Beacon

by Tlern467



Category: final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: A short story of the world after the Eighth Umbral Calamity





	Beacon

Beacon 

The world was in a right mess, with no room for heroes. But still, humanity held onto the few remnants of hope. 

Small bands of survivors traveled from spot to spot, never staying in the same spot twice if they could avoid it.   
And yet they did, spurred on by campfire stories when the night fell.   
“Papa, tell us more about the Warrior of Light.”   
And so the tall Roegaydn Biggs, fourth of his name, did.   
“Very well children. Very well. Now where was I?”   
“Umm, she stood all brave and everything against the big mean Dragon that hated everyone. But it was so sad-it hated because it loved. I don’t really get it Papa.”   
“Can I be as brave as her someday papa?”   
“The Warrior of Light? Yes I should think so. Did you know she was just an ordinary person like us once?”   
“Really Papa!?” The child’s eyes lit up   
“Yes. And then Hydaelyn herself chose her. No one knows why. I suppose why isn’t so important.”   
“She’s really something papa! She got those scary dragons and knights to talk to each other and be friends. I wish we could all be friends again...”   
there was silence in the camp for a few moments  
“Keep that thought,” Biggs IV said. “We might be able to someday if we work toward it.”   
“So what happened after she fought the big mean dragon?”   
“Well...”   
And then Biggs IV told the captivated children how the Warrior of Light found her friends the Scions, had her dinner with her friend Aymeric. On and on the tale wove, until the children closed their eyes and slept with hopeful dreams.   
Biggs IV looked up and to the west.   
The ruins of the Crystal Tower were waiting there for them, like a beacon in the gloom.   
If his great grandfather’s plan was to go into motion, it would change everything.   
He could only hope it was enough. 

“We’re coming, Warrior of Light,” he whispered. 

In the distant Crystal Tower, one Allagan eye opened from his dreamless slumber across time and space. He was only vaguely aware of who he had been before, little snippets of memory flowing with the ebb of the very Lifestream itself, the repository of memories and deeds both honorable and horrendous. 

I’m coming my friend, a part of one of his selves echoed and the strong image of the Warrior of Light with it.   
Now all the man who was once(?) Grah’a Tia had to do was wait. The people with the means to help him would come soon enough, spurred on by the hope of his friends’ journey.   
So many flocked to the hero’s banner.   
They would all save her.   
They had to.   
“Hold on just a little longer. We’re coming. We’re going to make this right.”


End file.
